The Pretty Committee Falls Down
by punkrockstargrl101
Summary: A new girl comes to OCD and moves in with Massie in the other guesthouse. After finding out Massie called her a LBR, she decides to have revenge by taking Massie's place as Queen Bee. Will Massie go with it?
1. The intros

Ok, before we start the story, let's have some intros!

**Massie Block: **Still fabulous and still head of OCD. After coming back to OCD, Massie has finally regained her throne at OCD and everything is right again, but it will it stay that way for long?

**Dylan Marvil: **Still hates her mom for what happened at the Forever Wild campsite. Doesn't want to eat anything and losing weight fast. Her friends are worried that she's becoming anorexic. Will the upcoming Spring Dance help her feel right again?

**Kristen Gregory: **Finally got her scholarship back. Wants to regain her parents trust back but doesn't know how. Tries to concentrate on her studies but gets a crush on a boy and tries to deny it. How far will she go to get a kiss from Michael and get her parents trust back?

**Alicia Rivera:** Wants Josh back and hates Olivia for dating him. Starts having second thoughts about the new girl even though Massie already called her a LBR. How far will she go to get Josh back?

**Claire Lyons: **Thinks Massie should give the new girl a chance before calling her a LBR without even meeting her. Wants to give the new girl a chance, but afraid of what Massie will do to her if she tries to. Will she go against Massie's wishes and become her friend?

**Cassie (KC for short) Branshire: **The new girl from the south. Hears Massie Block called her a Loser Beyond Repair (LBR) and declares it to the school. She doesn't like Massie and the Pretty Committee. Won't go down without a fight and surprises Massie by moving in with her in her other guesthouse. Will she knock Massie off her throne?

Ok. I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will explain things even better!


	2. Cassie's view

I hoped you liked the introductions. Now, the story!

VVVVVVVVVV

Cassie Branshire stared out of the window of her family's red Expedition, watching all the trees go by. How could her parents expect her to go to a new school in a different _state_! How could they expect her to pick up her life from her little town of the border edge of Texas and Oklahoma and move to a new school, _Octavian Country Day School_ to be more precise, ALL THE WAY IN NEW YORK?

She knew why. She definitely knew why. It was all because her dad knew this guy from college and he offered her dad a better job than the one he was working at, or _had_ worked at, before he ruined her life.

She looked beside her and watched her twin brother Michael play his PSP, his head bobbing to the theme music.

A few years ago, if anybody looked at them, they would say they were identical twins. They were identical twins, but as they grew older, their features began to change. Before they both had brown hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin, and a dimple on their right cheek. But as they grew older, Michael's brown hair began to show natural blond highlights (which was darkened when he put blond highlights on the ends of his hair), and his once dark brown eyes turned almost hazel. He still had dark skin and a dimple on his right cheek, in other words, the girls at their old school called him cuter than Orlando Bloom and Chad Michael Murry. Cassie on the other hand, changed also. Her once brown hair grew darker (which she had bright red highlights dyed on the end of her just past the should hair and she had every color streaked in thin streaks on her hair, except black), and her once dark brown eyes had turned almost like golden cat eyes. Besides that, everything was the same, she still had the dark, or should I say tanned, bronze skin that looked like she just returned from the Bahamas and she still had the dimple on her right cheek. Just like her brother, she was considered the hottest girl at her old school.

She sighed and put her IPod headphones on her ears and went through the list of songs. She chose "Out Tonight" from the movie Rent, her favorite. The music filled her ears and she hummed to the song as she listened to the song.

_Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger' _

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Games  
Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's Christmas Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I must roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like like home  
When the spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scares from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight

While listening to the song, she closed her eyes and pictured Mimi singing the song from her favorite movie of all time. When the song finished, she scrolled through the list again and clicked on her next favorite song "4ever" by The Veronicas.

_here we are so what you gonna do?  
do i gotta spell it out for you?  
i can see that you got other plans for tonight  
but i don't really care _

size me up you know i beat the best  
tick tock no time to rest  
let them say what their gonna say  
but tonight i just don't really care

come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
let me show you all the things that we could do  
you know you wanna be together  
and i wanna spend the night with you  
yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
come with me tonight  
we could make the night last 4ever

i've seen it all i've got nothing to prove  
come on baby just make your move  
follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
like we just don't care

let me take you on the ride of your life  
that's what i said alright  
they can say what they wanna say  
cause tonight i just don't even care

come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
let me show you all the things that we could do  
you know you wanna be together  
and i wanna spend the night with you  
yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
come with me tonight  
we could make the night last 4ever

lets pretend you're mine  
we could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
you got what i like  
you got what i like, i got what you like  
oh come on  
just one taste and you'll want more

so tell me what your waiting for

come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
let me show you all the things that we could do  
you know you wanna be together  
and i wanna spend the night with you  
yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
so come with me tonight  
we could make the night last 4ever

come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
let me show you all the things that we could do  
you know you wanna be together  
and i wanna spend the night with you  
yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
come with me tonight  
we could make the night last 4ever

When the song was done, she next chose a song perfect for this moment, this ride to hell, her life: "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects. When that song was done, she chose another song by The Veronicas, "Everything I'm Not".

She just had one thing to say right now: this was going to be a long car ride.

VVVVVV

Ok! I hoped you liked it. I know you all wanted more lyrics, but I don't have time! Sorry! The reason I chose those songs is because I'm listening to them right now! Well, the next chapter will come as soon as possible. Just to keep you people happy, here's a preview!

_The moment of truth: LBR or not LBR that is the question!_

Massie looked at her clock. Ten more minutes till she meets the new girl. At least Claire was with her this time.

Five minutes…. Four minutes….three….two….one….show time! She looked at herself in the mirror and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. She smiled, picked up Bean and walked out of her room, ready to show this girl whose boss.

_Meanwhile:_ When the car stopped right in front of a huge mansion, Cassie knew these people where snobs. She put on a new, fresh coat of lip gloss, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Oh yeah, she was ready to show these girls who was boss.

_END PREVIEW_

Ohhhhh, the suspense! Look for the next chapter soon! R+R please, but please be nice.


	3. The Moment of Truth

What's up everyone? Sorry this has taken so long. I've been trying to get on the computer because my little brother has been on it. Well, enjoy!

VVVVVVV

Massie looked at her clock. Ten more minutes till she meets the new girl. At least Claire was with her this time.

Five minutes…. Four minutes….three….two….one….show time! She looked at herself in the mirror and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. She smiled, picked up Bean and walked out of her room, ready to show this girl whose boss.

_Meanwhile:_ When the car stopped right in front of a huge mansion, Cassie knew these people where snobs. She put on a new, fresh coat of lip gloss, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Oh yeah, she was ready to show these girls who was boss.

VVVVVVV

"Why hello! Welcome to our lovely home. You must be the Branshires! Welcome!" Kendra Block said to Cassie and her family.

Cassie put on her best smile and shook hands with Kendra and William, her husband.

"MASSIE! THE BRANSHIRES ARE HERE! MASSIE! CLAIRE!" Kendra yelled up the stairs. The Lyons smiled at the family apologetically.

"This must be your lovely daughter and son. We're pleased to meet you." Judy smiled and shook hands with the family.

"Yes. This is Cassie and this is Michael. We're pleased to meet you as well." Mrs. Branshire, or Alena, said. "And this is my husband, Jonathan." She said, pointing to her husband.

At that moment, Massie and Claire walked down the stairs. Claire took one look at Cassie and thought of her as sweet, kind, and a girl that she wanted to be friends with. When Massie looked at her, she thought of her as dorky, and someone who didn't know her place.

On the other hand, Cassie looked at Claire and thought of her as a nice girl who could be a good friend, and someone who wasn't a snob. When she looked at Massie, she thought of her as spoiled, snobby, and someone who thought she knew everything.

_I'm going to show her whose boss_. Massie thought with a smug look.

_I'm going to show her whose boss_. Claire thought with a smug look.

_Oh this is going to be a fun year_. Claire thought, looking at the two girls. _This is going to be really fun_.

VVVVVVV

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short but, the next will be longer. I promise! RR please!


	4. Sorry!

Sorry updates have been taking so long. Finals are coming up and I've been studying like crazy! Well, after finals updates will come I promise!

Also, I have writers block, sooo sorry again!


	5. New Best Friend?

New chapter everybody!

Here it is!

VVVVVVVVVV

The familiar sounds of the bustle of the OCD cafeteria filled Massie's ears. She smiled. Man had she missed it.

She looked over at her friends at her old table.

"Come on Dylan," Kristen said leaning her elbows on the table, waving a chip in the air.

Dylan shook her head. "Nah, I'm not hungry today."

Alicia shook her head. "You haven't eaten in days. You have to eat something."

Dylan shook her head again. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

Claire sighed. She turned away from the group and noticed Cassie walking around the cafeteria. Claire almost got up and walked to her, but changed her mind.

She turned around her friends. All of a sudden, laughter filled her ears. The girls turned around and saw Olivia sitting on a chair where she and Alicia used to sit. She wore a silver tube top and a denim miniskirt with silver kitten heels. Her blond hair had grown longer and fell over her shoulders. She threw back her head and laughed again. A high cackle filled everyone's ears. Claire saw Alicia's mouth become a tight line and she clenched her teeth.

"I'm going to shove that phone up her fake nose if she laughs again," Alicia snarled. "I mean, look at her. Wearing that fake denim mini with that silver tube top and kitten heels. I mean **I **look better than her anytime! She's just making herself look even more fake."

Claire had to agree with her. Alicia did look better (not fake). She looked at Alicia's outfit. Yeah, she did look better in her Miss Sixty miniskirt and Miu Miu shirt, and silver slippers. Her dark brown hair had been shined and made her brown eyes shine even more. Right now her face was clouded with anger. Everyone didn't want to make that worse.

Massie took a sip of her green tea frappichino. "Well, on account of coming back to OCD, I suggest we go on a shopping trip today. There's a new store opening in the mall today at 4:30 this afternoon, and I got a special invitation to the grand opening." The girls cheered and high-fived each other. Massie grinned. She loved it when they did that.

"So is it a plan?" Massie said, almost making it sound like a sentence other than a question. "YES!" the girls shouted.

All of a sudden Claire quit cheering. Massie looked at her. "What's wrong Claire?" She knew something was up.

Claire bit her thumb nail. "Are we going to be able to go since we were grounded after the…..um……you know……the thing……" she didn't want to say it out load in front of Dylan. Her eyes darted from Dylan to Massie then Alicia to Dylan then Kristen to Dylan then to her food back to Dylan. Dylan winced. She pushed her food away from her and muttered, "I'm not that hungry." Everybody sighed.

Ever since the Wildlife Camping trip, Dylan didn't eat hardly anything anymore. She thought she was fat and now she _really_ thought she was fat. She hated her mom for making out with her teacher. Yes, her _teacher_.

VVVVVVVVVV

Cassie sighed as she sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. She put her tray down on the table. Cassie looked around the room and heard a bunch of girls laughing and woo-hooing. She looked over to the table where she heard it. She rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.

Cassie dug into her Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out her picture phone. She flipped it open and on the screen, a picture of her friends, Madison, Sally, Cocoa (yes that's her name), Lilly, and herself. All five of them were sitting on a silver rail (you know, the kind you see on farms or rodeos). They each were wearing short-short denim shorts that were frayed on the ends, brown cowboy boots and read t-shirts that said _Don't Call Me a Cowgirl Till You've Seen Me Ride_. The each had cowboy hats on and their arms around each other's shoulders each girl had dark tans and their hair in low ponytails. Horses and cows grazed in the background. The grass was perfect green and the sky was perfect blue with perfectly white clouds. Cassie felt tears in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily and scanned her buddy list. She hit her brother's number and sent him an n IM message.

TWINGIRL1: wut r u doing?

She stuck her fork in her salad waiting for a reply. She felt her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen.

TWINBOY2: nothing, just eatin lunch. u?

TWINGIRL1: nuttin much. Just eatin lunch. it's so boring w/o the girls' n u here n the guys

TWINBOYS2: boring here 2 w/o every1 here 2

TWINGIRL1: i wonder wut every1's doing back at home

TWINBOY2: yeah. me 2. heh, well, i g2g. cya laytah sista ; )

TWINGIRL1: yeah. cya

Cassie sighed. Without her friends and her brother and her brother's friends, school just wasn't the same. She scrolled through the buddy list and she clicked on the _bff's only_ and her best friend's names came up. She almost clicked on Cocoa's name, because whenever someone called Cocoa, the other girls either saw the IM message or heard the call, since she always put it on speaker phone, except when it was her mom, father, siblings, or crush, so everyone could hear. She thought about IMing her, but decided against it.

She then clicked on the pictures logo and scrolled through the pictures. Pictures of her friends, family, brother, house, school, dog, cat, room, teachers, class, and her old boyfriend shuffled on the tiny screen. She stopped on the picture she choose for her background. Cassie sighed. Man did she miss them.

"Who are those girls?" someone said behind her.

She turned around quickly, seeing a girl with dirty blond hair that had blue highlights on the ends. Her hair was put into ten small braids all around her head. She stuck out her hand and smiled.

"My name's Melina, but cal me Mel."

Cassie smiled and shook her hand. "My name's Cassie."

"Are you the new girl?" Mel asked as she sat down.

Cassie scratched her head. "Is it that obvious?"

Mel smiled warmly again. "Yeah, it kinda is."

Cassie laughed. "Yeah it is…..isn't it."

VVVVVVVVVV

Alrighty then. That's the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, even though it's not as long as I wanted it. Finals started last Friday and continue till Tuesday and I'm freaking out. Well, not freaking out, freaking out, but you know what I mean. Well, review please!


	6. Computer's stink

Hello again! School's out and I was ready to update, but my computer crashed, and I lost all the data! So now I have to rewrite it all. It might take a while, so I'll make it extra good for everyone.

Hope summer's going to be and it being a blast! Updates soon to come, AGAIN!

Soooooooooooooooooo sorry, but hey, these things happen (even though we don't want them too). Have a great summer!


End file.
